<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the rain by ry_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400573">After the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996'>ry_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Disappearance of Saegusa Ibara [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun couldn't find ibara in the gym, but ibara left his laptop even smartphone on his desk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sazanami Jun/Saegusa Ibara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Disappearance of Saegusa Ibara [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sight of saegusa ibara when he took off the first layer of his smile? He always appears strong, capable, <em> untouchable </em>. At least that's what jun felt when he stare at ibara's back from far. </p><p> </p><p>The image sounded very much different compared to when ibara appeared in front of everyone. He always tries to be the cute, cheerful, evil and energetic producer that is very much loved and hated in the same amount by people around him--that's what Nagi-senpai would say. Well, <em> facade </em> is nothing new in jun's life and if anything, jun know the best that not every facade have to be broken. Not all the truth have to presented bare as it is. Maybe that's why, despite all his overly familiar attitude, <em> all his soulmate bullshit, </em>jun was never able to actually hate his guts. There was a part of him that would always eager to extend his hand and remind ibara that ibara could always use his help if he needed him. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to help him. To be his power. </p><p> </p><p>Ibara did make it clear though that by being the proper idol of Eden, Eve and cospro that's already enough to support him. Other than that? He rather not. </p><p> </p><p>That wasn't enough reason for Jun to say <em> --alright! Yes sir-- </em> to ibara and followed all his orders. He put a distance, yes. He didn't want to make ibara not comfortable and ran away instead. But it won't stop him to look after him.. when he can.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Today was the day of marble cast live, their senpai are pretty much busy with solo work. Since he still had to fulfill the student school quota, jun spent the entire day in reimei, catching up with what was left behind. When he comeback, he was expecting ibara in the gym because usually around now ibara would pop in gym after his work to do his routine. But unfortunately, Jun couldn't find any sight of him..</p><p> </p><p>Jun wasn't fully sure about what was happening today, although he did heard some <em> rumours </em> about the marble cast live being acquired by ES or.. producer associate-- <em> or whatever. </em>He was pretty sure that ibara wasnt working as production director nor talent in that show. </p><p> </p><p>He spent about 30 minutes on the terrace side of the office in a floating garden before the rain fell. Debating should he just come back to the dorm or should he look for ibara. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to be noisy and it's not impossible that ibara left early for an emergency meeting outside ES--<em> especially knowing how many things he has in his hands-- </em>Jun sighed. He decide to go back to 18th floor and check if ibara already left after he send a chat to ibara, a message asking</p><p> </p><p>From : SzJun</p><p>To : Saegusa_Ibara</p><p>[ No running competition tonight? ]</p><p> </p><p>Implying ibara cancels their usual <em> unnecessary </em> competition in their gym routine. Even if neither of them ever stated that they want to do it. It just somehow becomes their habits and motivation. </p><p> </p><p>Which Jun secretly loved.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>During the busy days at the end of summer vacation, the works in Cosmic Production were pretty much doubled up compared to the spring. There is even a joke that September is never going to end by how much live and show they have to prepare for each talent, not to mention the ongoing evaluation of every affiliated school still going on. Thanks to the number of staff being cut almost half of its population, looking at cosmic production still has their lights on in all areas on that floor wasn't a strange thing to see. </p><p> </p><p>Jun greeted the staff as he made his way towards ibara's desk only to find all his stuff still left behind. Even his laptop--which is unusual. Ibara is very secretive and Jun can even rule him as protective and perfectionist towards his stuff that carries information about him. That's why the sight of that smartphone and laptop being left on desk--<em> although the door is locked and jun can only see it from the glass wall-- </em>a little bit shocking that jun immediately run to the toilet to check if ibara just taking quick break</p><p> </p><p>But nope he wasn't there. </p><p> </p><p>Neither in the resting area or drink corner. </p><p> </p><p>"He went downstairs an hour ago" one of the staff's voice kept Jun from panicking. "Vice President i mean, if you're looking for him"</p><p> </p><p>Jun nodded, immediately bowed to him for a second as he said thankyou then ran away towards the stairs. He did take a glance and the lift was on the 24th floor so he preferred using stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, it was fate or maybe the stairs were his lucky item. When he was walking downstairs, he caught the sight of ibara standing on the edge of floating garden. In the middle of rain. Without any umbrella. </p><p> </p><p>"That.. asshole.. <em> goddamn </em>" Jun cursed, he ran faster downstairs, stealing that umbrella that was free to use in the entrance of the floating door before he rushed outside and opened up that umbrella. For a moment, he was caught in confusion of which left and right and where did he saw ibara because when he stepped into the garden, he didn't see the sight of ibara in front of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Ibara!?" He shouted his name, Jun ran from the left side to the right side of the garden, following the trails around the edge of that garden but he couldn't find him. </p><p> </p><p>Jun stopped, staring at the railing in horror. </p><p> </p><p>'<em> haha … don't..fuck.. with me ibara!?' </em> he shaked his head not wanting to believe what just snapped into his mind. It's difficult to deny, difficult especially after he was aware of what ibara has been going through. All eden members, they're trying to reach ibara so ibara didn't have to fight his war alone. But so far? Ibara always kept things away from them. Jun was aware.. he was aware that ibara did everything also for their own sake. The more they know what they're facing, the more they could be dragged in danger. Even if ibara himself probably won't admit it, Jun just <em> knews </em> that ibara did it partly for himself.. and for the sake of eden's safety. </p><p> </p><p>Being in the <em> center </em> of a new movement required a lot of power. Power to stay strong even in the front line. Jun wouldn't know exactly how many things pressed on ibara's shoulder. How many things ibara has to think of its very own goodness when he had to decide things. It's not small.. the amount of people that took the wrong path and ended up being sacrificed along with the movement which became nothing but parasite.. those unfortunate people. Even if Jun believed that ibara tried to close his eyes on them, the younger couldn't fully do that. </p><p> </p><p>Those burdens.. being carried by one person like that.. no one would be surprised if one day he breaks. </p><p> </p><p>'<em> He has a big… big goal in front of his eyes. That's impossible. Ibara would never' </em> Jun slapped his own face. Yet he still hold that rails and look beyond it, to the road below just to make himself assured that the stupid <em> probability </em> that his brain suggested was wrong. The umbrella he was holding slipped out of his hand because of the strong wind storming in when the rain began to slow down.. So much he try to look around that he himself almost slipped if not because someone suddenly caught his waist and pulled him away </p><p> </p><p>"youre going to die you stupid <em> sazanami </em>" owh fresh sarcasm by calling him with his family name huh??</p><p> </p><p>Jun looks back and finds that person was ibara. Ibara was definitely drenched from head to toe but he was holding an umbrella, leaning the umbrella itself towards jun so that jun didn't have to be as drenched as him. Jun stared at ibara in disbelief yet he can't deny that the stiffness in his heart which he has been holding from the moment he lost the sight of ibara started to disappear. He fell on his knees. Sighed out loud in relief before he stand up back and punch ibara's shoulder lightly "God fucking damn it!! I thought you--" he stopped himself from saying what he thought "--were ghost!" And decided to lie instead. </p><p> </p><p>Ibara who didn't get the slightest idea on what Jun is doing just staring at him in a confused face. "I'm not a ghost," he said, pulling Jun's hand and intertwining their hands together. "See? Flesh, bone and blood here. Did you eat too much strawberry in reimei or something?" He said then let go of that when jun suddenly squeezed his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Jun giggled "my bad" he paused, suddenly lost in thought in what he wanted to say so he just stared at ibara. The lights from the garden wasn't enough to give him a better view not to mention the trees making the lights even more dim but somehow, jun realized that ibara's eyes is red behind that foggy glasses. </p><p> </p><p><em> Was he crying..? </em> Jun wondered. Yet he didn't ask it out as ibara decided to avoid his glance when jun was staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go back inside? It's damn cold and you're going to be drenched too at this rate" ibara said. "The rain is windy so even if it's just drizzle now, you will get hit by it easily with how it falls"</p><p> </p><p>"Says the drenched one" jun sticked out his tongue but he followed ibara when ibara moved to go back inside ES. "Just what are you doing here standing there doing nothing, under the rain.. " Jun asked, in the end he couldn't hold back himself from asking. </p><p> </p><p>"I was trying to take a break then i fell asleep on that bench there" ibara pointed at the bench "when i wake up it was already raining hard. So I am kind of confused for a moment and just stare at nothing. When i decide to go back i found an idiot wanting to kill himself" </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Tch" jun glared at ibara, he knew it's a lie.. somehow he knews. But when he saw ibara laughed like that, he just knew that maybe it's not the time where he has to crack him open. Ibara was fine, Jun will just have to lure him out, so he can get out with his own will. After all, Jun didn't want to risk to see that laugh cracked into a painful laugh.. Jun didn't want to repeat one same mistake. </p><p>"I wasn't an idiot! I just want to see it! I really thought i see ghost!!" Jun insisted. He purposely put his hand on the umbrella handle on top of ibara's hand and leaned the umbrella to ibara's side more, which resulted on ibara giving him a glare but instead of continue their <em> another unnecessary competition </em> ibara decided to hold it straight balance between them. The umbrella isn't big enough for both growing kids that are pretty much into the gym everyday which left their sides wet again in the end. But it didn't matter because the walk towards the building wasn't long. </p><p> </p><p>"Hai hai let's just say I trusted that" ibara closed the umbrella by the time they reached inside. He talked to the security to call off the cospro staff to get them towels and such since they're pretty much wet it would be bad to make a mess inside. </p><p> </p><p>Jun take his jacket from his bag and just flop it on ibara's shoulder as he take off his own upper uniform there and took the spare t-shirt he brought which he usually will use for after gym routine for himself</p><p> </p><p>Ibara stared at him when jun did that and laughed again "oya oya? The second male lead in this BL drama just increased the <em> kyun- </em>point to the antagonist! Is this even allowed? His Highness will be upset to know this development!!" He said and about to take off that jacket.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Jun gave him a face which can be translated as <em> i don't give a damn to your play now </em>. Ibara pouted, showing his upset face which immediately changed into the formal business smile when the staff came to reach them..</p><p> </p><p>Jun found himself staring at ibara once again. Whatever the reason for him to cried and hide it under the rain, Jun wants to know. But he knows that he shouldn't poke deeper than he supposed to, not now, not when this facade keeps ibara strong. He can't allow his ego to ruin what ibara has been building. But he will never stop to stand by his side..</p><p> </p><p>And that's simply what he holds for now. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'But don't worry ibara… even if you might hate me later, i will never give up on you </em> <em> ' </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>